Eight Years
Eight Years is the fifth episode of season one of The ACS Upcoming. In this episode, Chrome is abducted by a madman who calls himself the Physician, who intends to exploit Chrome for Operation Purple to come to fruition. Plot Chrome awakes strapped down to a stretcher in a dark room, not knowing why or how he got there. He is naturally distraught and anxious as a result, worried for his own safety as escape seems unlikely. The only thing visible in the room is a large projector in front of him that is displaying a series of numbers part of a convoluted algorithm. The screen then fades to purple before shutting off. A confused Chrome is left to dwell in apprehension for an hour alone until someone finally arrives. An affable man wearing an oni mask enters the room and introduces himself to Chrome as "the Physician." Chrome is anxious to know what's going on but the Physician is reluctant to talk. He simply says that Chrome is mankind's hope for conservation but he is defective. The Physician goes on to say that he has two goals in life, the first being to make certain of Chrome's rehabilitation in order to ensure his role as a messiah. He withholds his second goal from Chrome. Chrome doesn't know whether to feel flattered or concerned so he performs a faux smile and appears to empathize. The Physician is glad so he proceeds with the first part of the rehabilitation plan, indoctrination. Chrome doesn't like the sound of that and attempts to flee but he is strapped too tightly. The Physician is disappointed the robot would even consider escape so he decides to initiate the counter-escape punishment, electrocution. Chrome screams. He's been informed by the Physician that his pain receptors have been heightened, meaning all pain he receives is intensified. After thirty minutes of relentless torture, the ordeal concludes. Chrome realizes the Physician is a madman and that he must find a way to escape. The projector turns back on. The only things on the screen are the words "Operation Purple." A documentary-esque film then plays, which details the goals and ambitions of Paradox Science. The manager in charge of one of the company's projects, Zhao Hale (father of Nozus), elucidates to the viewers what Operation Purple is: a plan to enforce justice with faultless androids, essentially replacing the police force. Chrome now knows why he was created and believes the Physician is Zhao, but this is not the case. A month has passed since Chrome's abduction. The Physician claims to mean well but he's done nothing but torment Chrome physically and psychologically. The robot has even been mutilated; the Physician's reasoning behind this is for "spare parts for Purple." Three months later, Chrome has lost all hope for escape. He wonders if anybody has even attempted to look for him. A year later, the day comes that could possibly be Chrome's big break. The Physician is relocating and so he has to take Chrome with him. He takes Chrome out on the stretcher and heads for a van. The robot is finally able to see the outside world again but it is brief, bittersweet moment. Chrome tries to access the situation reasonably but there is no chance of getting away. On the car ride to the new location, the Physician claims the first part of Chrome's rehabilitation is complete. The goal was to break the robot psychologically. The man then proceeds to explain that soon everything Chrome knew prior to his abduction will be but a distant memory, with him beginning on a blank slate. A tear falls from Chrome's left eye. It's been eight years since Chrome was abducted. Held on an isolated island that is cloaked from the rest of civilization, detectives tried looking for Chrome for five years but they eventually closed the case. Several changes occurred to Chrome during his time with the Physician. His appearance has drastically changed as a result of several upgrades. He was able to convince the madman that he had been completely brainwashed. In reality, Chrome had forgotten most memories and was propagandized to an extent. However, he was also able to earn the Physician's trust to a degree. Chrome takes advantage of this and, after eight long years, manages to escape. However, the Physician let him flee and could have just as easily recaptured Chrome. He let him leave on a whim, believing his rehabilitation is complete and that they would meet again in due time. Chrome swims away from the island as the Physician heads back into the facility and enters a room with a new android. Operation Purple is far from over. Quotes Category:Finished articles